The last summer
by Denu Black
Summary: Nada cambiará entre nosotros" promete Hermione a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, puede que este sea su último verano juntos.


**The last summer**

Tras unos lentes de fino marco, un par de ojos verdes la observan detalladamente. Su cabello castaño enmarañado, su mirada color miel, la perfecta curva que describe su nariz, y cientos de otros detalles que la hacen única. Y no sabe porque se fija en esto, porque solo tiene diez años, pero lo que sí sabe es que es su mejor amiga, y no quiere que se aleje de él nunca.

Ella habla. Pero como siempre, dice cosas inteligentes. Es que además de ser tan bonita es la mejor de su curso, y sabe muchas cosas sobre todo. Y esto lo sorprende y enorgullece a la vez. _Mi pequeño genio_ le dice en broma, ya que ella es bastante más baja que él.

-¿Entiendes Matt?- Le pregunta ella por enésima vez.

Y él asiente con la cabeza –por enésima vez- aunque ya no recuerde que es lo que debe entender. A pesar de que ella sabe esto, por una extraña razón, le sonríe.

-No sé que haría sin ti Herms- Suspira medio en broma medio en serio para liberarse de esa sensación tensa que había experimentado tras esa sonrisa.

-Pues no aprobarías el curso- Le responde la castaña siguiendo con la burla.

Él quiere replicar, decirle que muchas cosas no podría hacer sin ella, pero la voz de su madre los llama merendar y decide que se lo dirá en otro momento.

Lo que no sabe, es que desde el día siguiente, las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

Mattew la espera en la plaza de la esquina, sentado en el columpio azul, como hace todas las tardes del verano. Y ella siempre llega, con esa sonrisa que a él le encanta por más de que ella se quejara de que sus dientes eran muy grandes.

Pero ese día no aparece.

Con tristeza y preocupación, pide a su madre que lo llevara a casa de ella. La mujer, al ver en los ojos de su hijo estos sentimientos, accede inmediatamente.

El sol brilla en lo alto al día siguiente y baña con sus rayos a una puerta blanca, alta y no sabe por que, pero ese día se le antoja más grande de lo normal.

Una mujer castaña, de pelo enrulado, les abre la puerta con una sonrisa e invita a pasar. Él entra, como ha hecho miles de veces, y sin embargo una extraña sensación de un mal presentimiento inunda su cuerpo y lo hace sentirse inseguro.

- Hermione debe estar en su cuarto, pasa Matt- Le dice la señora Granger amablemente y se dirige a la cocina hablando entre susurros que no alcanza a oír con su madre.

Con paso pausado, va hacia el cuarto de su mejor amiga y golpea una puerta rosa al final del pasillo.

Ésta es abierta por una castaña de ojos color miel que dedica una pequeña sonrisa al moreno. Se quedan unos segundos mirándose, hasta que ella cabizbaja lo toma de una mano, y él, ignorando un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago, la sigue hacia el interior del dormitorio.

No entiende esa actitud, ya que ella es siempre alegre y efusiva, pero sea lo que fuere, no le gusta nada.

-Gracias por venir- Le dice ella sentándose sobre su cama.

-Estaba preocupado porque ayer no pasaste por el parque- Le responde quedadamente.

-Es que…- Hermione baja la vista encontrando muy interesantes las puntas de sus zapatos- ¿Mi madre no te ha dicho nada?- Pregunta inesperadamente avergonzada.

Él no entiende nada, no sabe que es lo que se supone que deberían haberle contado, pero supone que nada bueno puede ser, y eso lo entristece.

-No me ha contado nada- Niega confundido- ¿Qué debo saber?- Inquiere tratando de mirar a los ojos de la muchacha que no despega la vista del suelo.

Ella finalmente decide afrontar esos ojos verdes que siempre le gustaron y balbucea:

-Me cambiaré de colegio.

Él no entiende las razones. En aquél pueblito solo hay dos escuelas, y los separan cinco cuadras.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Solo alcanza a preguntar.

-Me llegó una carta invitándome a estudiar en un mejor colegio y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad- Susurra esquivando la mirada de su amigo.

Mattew repasa mentalmente las palabras de su amiga y hay algo que no es claro, pues el establecimiento al que concurren es el mejor de la zona, por lo tanto eso significa que…

-¿Te mudas?- Pregunta alzando un poco la voz debido a la sorpresa de sus conclusiones.

Ella suspira sonoramente y solo se limita a asentir.

-Aún no entiendo por qué lo haces- Replica el moreno con cierto enfado ya que la idea de que ella estuviera lejos le resultaba absurda. Ellos vivirían siempre allí y serían amigos para siempre, como se habían prometido con tan solo seis años de edad.

Ella levanta la vista y él descubre con asombro que lágrimas silenciosas caen por su rostro.

-Y no lo entenderás- Le dice con profunda tristeza.

Él no sabe que hacer, pero no quiere verla así. Se acerca a ella y con una mano que tiembla ligeramente le quita las lágrimas.

-Por favor dímelo, y explícamelo, como haces siempre- Suplica tomando la mano de la castaña.

Hermione clava su mirada en el suelo y comienza a hablar sin mirar al chico a su lado.

-Ayer por la tarde, yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando escuché gritos provenientes de la cocina. Sin perder tiempo, bajé a ver que sucedía. Entonces me encontré con una gran lechuza marrón que sobrevolaba el comedor con una carta en su pico. Yo nunca había visto una personalmente, al igual que mi madre que había gritado al verla por primera vez. Con temor le quité el sobre y el animal se fue volando sin más.

Hace una pequeña pausa, y él le aprieta levemente la mano, para incitarla a seguir.

Ella lo mira con una leve sonrisa y continúa esta vez con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

-La carta provenía de un colegio llamado Hogwarts y decía que estaba inscripta en él, para estudiar si así yo lo deseaba.

Vuelve a frenarse y se muerde el labio. Teme que él la tache de anormal y se vaya corriendo, pero Matt soluciona sus dudas al decir:

-Confía en mí, como siempre lo has hecho.

Y ella lo hace, porque desde que se conocen siempre supo que podía confiar en él, y ahora es cuando más lo necesita.

-La carta también hablaba sobre un hombre que vendría esa misma noche para contarme más sobre Hogwarts.- Suspira sonoramente y saca de su bolsillo lo que parece una vara de madera. Matt la mira desconcertado, pero ella parece saber lo que hace.

Lo mira fijamente y acerca la extraña varita a sus anteojos rajados en uno de los vidrios.

-_Oculus reparo_- Susurra y como por arte de magia las gafas se encuentran como nuevas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Lo único que consigue balbucear debido a la sorpresa.

-Este hombre llegó y me mostró las cosas que podía hacer. Me dijo que soy una bruja.- Su voz va disminuyendo de volumen a la vez que su miedo crece. Está segura de que va a salir corriendo preso del terror, pero tiene que decírselo.

El chico no tiene palabras para describir lo que siente. Está maravillado ante la presencia de la magia. Siempre ha sabido que su amiga era especial, pero ahora lo es en muchos más sentidos. Sin embargo todavía ronda por su cabeza la noticia de su mudanza, se le encoge el corazón de solo pensar que no la vería más.

-Es maravilloso eso Herms- La anima con una sonrisa tratando de alejar sus temores. Sin poder contenerse la abraza con fuerza y están así unos segundos.

-Esperaré con ansias las vacaciones de verano para verte- Dice la castaña, feliz de que su amigo la entendiera.

Ante esto el rostro de Mattew se transforma.

-¿No te veré hasta dentro de un año?- Pregunta con tristeza.

Hermione se muerde un labio en señal de nerviosismo y mira sus manos cuando responde.

-Me quedaré a vivir en Hogwarts- Comienza a decir sin mirarlo siquiera. Luego alza la mirada y le dirige una leve sonrisa- Pero no cambiará nada entre nosotros, lo prometo.

Entonces estira su dedo meñique para enlazarlo con el del moreno, como siempre hicieron desde los seis años. Él lo toma y ahora se siente mejor. Después de todo, nunca se ha roto ninguna promesa entre ellos. Sin embargo, el saber que la tendrá lejos le pesa demasiado y le provoca un deje de tristeza.

-Lo prometido será cumplido- Responde él como ya es costumbre.

Y rápidamente la tarde avanza para ambos, teniendo solamente presente la magia de su amistad.

Los días transcurren a una velocidad increíble para Mattew, y cada vez se acerca más la fecha de inicio de clases. Es decir, el día en que verá partir a _su pequeño genio_.

Desde que le contó sobre su condición, las cosas han cambiado entre ellos. La castaña pasa más tiempo en su casa encerrada estudiando libros de magia que él nunca entenderá, alegando que no sabe nada de ese mundo y tiene que estar preparada para lo que viene. Y las pocas veces que están juntos ella se la pasa hablando de un tal Dumbledore que se supone que es mejor mago que el que animó su fiesta infantil de los 7 años y a un Harry Potter, el cual ella cree que es un héroe. Ni que haya salvado el planeta, se dice con cierta puntada de celos.

Ella le cuenta, y él cada vez se siente más distante. Él no pertenece a ese mundo, pero ella está cada vez más fascinada y entonces él asiente y sonríe, para no perderla.

El 1º de septiembre llega rápidamente, y Mattew se despierta ese día con tristeza, pero disimula para no poner mal a su amiga.

La espera en el parque, y ella aparece como siempre lo hizo. Pero esta vez cargada con un pesado baúl lleno de cosas muy raras y sus padres, que nerviosos y contentos la acompañan a la plataforma.

Durante el viaje hacia la terminal, él no hace más que mirarla para grabar en su mente esos detalles que tanto le gustan de ella para recordarla el resto del año y no extrañarla tanto. Aunque sabe que esto no es posible.

Ella lo nota y le dedica una sonrisa, provocando por primera vez que él se sonroje levemente.

Al llegar, como buen caballero que es, la ayuda con el baúl, a pesar de que este es el doble de grande que él.

Hermione se despide de sus padres que la abrazan y llenan de besos, entre lágrimas y risas nerviosas.

Cuando lo mira a él, siente como si en si estómago cientos de mariposas aletearan sin cesar.

Mattew no sabe de donde saca el valor, pero la toma de las manos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañaré, mi pequeño genio- Le susurra tratando de que no le tiemble la voz por las ganas de llorar que lo invade.

-Yo también- Alcanza a decir antes de que silenciosas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos color miel.

El moreno la abraza y acaricia el cabello para que se tranquilice, y al separarse la ve mucho mejor.

-Hasta luego- Le dice él, porque un adiós le parece demasiado doloroso.

-Hasta luego- Repite ella y se pone en puntitas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Le dedica una última sonrisa y se da vuelta, para entrar a esa plataforma arrastrando el baúl.

Él se toca donde recibió el beso y dentro de la tristeza de verla partir, surge la felicidad de saber que ella lo quiere. Y él a ella, más de lo que pueda imaginar cualquier niño de 11 años y sin importar que ambos pertenecen a mundos muy distintos.

* * *

_Locura personal de una tarde de feriado, je._

_Siempre me imaginé que Hermione debía tener una vida antes de Hogwarts, y bueno, esto fue lo que salió._

_No sabía si seguirlo para escribir sobre los veranos posteriores, pero decidí dejarlo así._

_  
Si han leído hasta aquí me gustaría que me dejaran un review para saber que les pareció._

_  
Muchos besos sabor a tarde de verano _

_  
Denu Black _


End file.
